1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy airplanes. Specifically, the present invention provides an inexpensive solution to the problem of powering toy airplanes by using a rubber band and a winding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
When designing a toy airplane, it is desirable that it have good performance, be easy to manipulate, and inexpensive to produce. One solution for the production of low-cost toy airplanes has been to use rubber motors, which need to be wound up by the operator before use. However, these have the disadvantage of needing to be wound up a large number of times, as well as being prone to breakage and deterioration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a toy airplane, having a rubber motor which is easily and quickly wound up, and for which replacement parts are inexpensive and easily replaced.
There is also a need for a rubber motor for a toy airplane that can be quickly and easily wound up and then set aside in a fully wound up condition until needed to drive the propeller of the toy airplane.
There is a further need for a rubber motor for a toy airplane that can be quickly and easily connected to a winder for winding up the rubber motor and then quickly and easily connected and to the propeller of a toy airplane to drive the propeller of the toy airplane.
There is also a need for a winder for a rubber motor that can be quickly and easily connected to the rubber motor for winding up the rubber motor and then quickly and easily disconnected from the rubber motor.